


Tearing Us Apart

by Withthebeatlesgirls



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Clapton is a real jerk, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Swearing, and pattie deserves better but doesnt realize it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25700812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Withthebeatlesgirls/pseuds/Withthebeatlesgirls
Summary: A slightly deeper dive into Pattie's POV when Eric caught her and Chris O'Dell talking to George on the phone.
Relationships: Chris O'Dell & Pattie Boyd, Pattie Boyd/Eric Clapton, Pattie Boyd/George Harrison
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Tearing Us Apart

When Pattie and Chris returned to their hotel room they had a little too much to drink and couldn’t stop their giggling, they had just been kicked out of the studio by Eric for goofing around too much, but they didn’t care. Pattie loved having Chris around, she liked all the new friends she had met by being with Eric, but Chris was her true best friend, and having her around caused Pattie to have a nostalgic feeling, remembering those days together at Friar Park.

They began to discuss those memories together, which caused a lot of laughter. Eventually, the conversation shifted towards George, Pattie tried not to think of George very much which wasn’t hard because Eric normally knew how to distract her. Whenever she did think of him she felt a mix of guilt and longing, guilt over the fact that she left him she believed he no longer loved her yet that sad look in his eyes as she left said otherwise. And she felt a longing, she was ashamed of it because she was with Eric, but sometimes she longed to go back to those early days of their relationship they were so innocent, and so in love, maybe all good things must come to an end. 

“Do you miss George?” Chris asked her “I know I do.”

“I don’t know,” She shrugged and had a hint of a smile on her lips “Maybe.”

“Come on, admit you do,” Chris teased her.

Pattie giggled “You’re right.”

“I miss those days, the three of us. It was so much fun!” Chris said and then her face lit up “we should call him.”

“Really? Do you think we should?” Pattie asked, knowing that Eric wouldn’t like that at all, but she did miss George “It would be nice to talk to him again.”

Chris said nothing, only handed her the phone and they dialed the number, giggling like children. Pattie felt nervous and excited, she wondered if he’d hang up when he heard it was her, but she couldn’t see him doing that to her.

“Hello George, It’s Pattie.” She said when he answered.

“Pattie? Really? How are you?” He sounded so happy to hear from her and it made her heart warm, she really did miss him so much.

“Yes really, I’m good I’m here with Chris O’Dell,” She told him.

“Hi, George!” She said into the phone.

They heard him laugh “Hello Chris, you two sound like you’re having fun.”

The three of them began talking, it was just like old times. George was being his sweet and funny self, and it made her wonder if she had made a mistake when leaving him. As sexy and passionate as Eric was, she never really seemed to have these kinds of nice moments with him.

Pattie thought her heart might have stopped when she heard the door open and saw Eric standing in the doorway just staring at them.

“What are you doing?” He asks.

“Oh, we’re talking to George,” Pattie said standing up from the bed and moving towards him. She tried to stay calm, in hopes he’d mirror that attitude, but seeing the jealous look in her eyes she wasn’t sure if that would happen. She made sure to stand in front of Chris, she didn’t want Chris to get hurt in this mess, it wasn’t her fault, she doesn’t know Eric like Pattie did. Pattie knew calling George would upset him, but she did it anyway.

Eric looked angry at both of them, giving them an intense glare. He threw his bag on the bed, like some child having a temper tantrum. He gave Chris a horrible mean look before going into the bathroom and slamming the door.

“George, we gotta go. Talk to you later.” Chris said as she hung up the phone, Pattie forgot that George was still on the phone and hoped he didn’t hear.

Pattie hadn’t even realized she was shaking, she went back to sit on the bed. Chris looked at her with concerned eyes, and Pattie wanted to reassure her everything was fine, but for once she couldn’t. She was scared of Eric. 

As much as George had hurt her, he never once made her fearful of him.

Eric forcibly opened the bathroom door, and they tensed as he walked over to them. He hadn’t calmed down at all, in fact he just got more angry.

“Why the fuck did you call him?”

“We just wanted to say hello,” Pattie explained, trying to keep her voice light. She didn’t want to fuel his anger, she didn’t want to think of how he’d react if she matched his own attitude.

“Chris, you better get going,” Eric said to her in a low tone, not even bothering to look at her. Keeping his cold eyes on Pattie.

She got up and grabbed her purse “Ok, see you guys later.”

Pattie yearned to go with her as she watched her leave. She was truly enjoying herself when talking to Chris and George, and when Eric came in it ruined everything. She just felt so helpless.

“Look at me,” Eric demanded.

She did as he told her to, trying to contain the fear she was feeling.

“Do not ever call him again.” She nodded, but it wasn’t enough for him “Don’t just sit there! Tell me you won’t call him ever again.”

“I won’t call him ever again.” Her voice was shaky, barely above a whisper.

He seemed to slightly relax, he sat down next to her and kissed her forehead “Good girl.”

There was a silence for a few moments as he kissed her neck, and played with her hair. He broke the silence when he told her “Be careful with Chris, I have a feeling she wants to break us apart.”

She gave him a confused look “Why?”

“Wasn’t it her idea to call George?” He gave her a look that said things wouldn’t go well if she said otherwise.

“It was.” She admits she felt bad for throwing Chris under the bus but she was far from Eric at the moment he wouldn't do anything to her.

“Exactly.” He said and pressed a kiss to her shoulder. As much as she wanted to defend Chris, she felt it was better just to say nothing at all.

She stood up, wanting to go to the bathroom to collect herself, but then she felt Eric grab her arm.

“Where are you going?” He asked a hint of that fury she saw before returning almost like it was a warning.

“To the bathroom.” She told him.

He let go of her arm “Alright.” he leaned back on the bed as she rushed into the bathroom.

She sat on the bathroom floor and hugged her knees to her chest. She wanted to go back to George, she knew they were miserable together, but maybe things could be different now. He promised her that she could go back to him and he’d take care of her, that’s all she wants now is for George to take care of her.

Then she shook the thought away, she had made her choice she shouldn’t back out on it now. Maybe Eric wasn’t this grand romantic figure she had made him out to be in her mind, but she knew he loved her, he must have, and they did have so much fun together.

She walked out of the bathroom and greeted Eric with a tender kiss. 

While she understood that she had made her choice, she couldn’t stop her heart from fluttering at the memory of how happy George sounded to hear from her.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a hard time figuring out a title for this, I eventually decided on Tearing Us Apart due to the fact that it's a Clapton song about Pattie and how he thought her friends were tearing apart their relationship. It's so sad and unhealthy that he took everyone Pattie was close with as a threat to their relationship. Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed it.


End file.
